Snow Love
by NiennaAngel
Summary: Max enjoys some time in the snow while his crush watches on. FLUFF BryanxMax


Fluffy oneshot about Max and his crush. I hope that you enjoy this enough to review it! Thank you! Oh and I do mean that thisis incredibly fluffy. Like, ultra fluff at the end. XD

* * *

Max walked out onto the snow covered ground as the fluffy white substance began to descend from the heavens. All of the world's top beyblading teams were gathered in Russia to spend the winter holidays together having fun and getting in some training for the next world tournament. Most of the beybladers were attempting to decide what they wanted to do the next few days, but Max simply had no desire to participate in the argument currently going on so he had decided to enjoy the feel of the freshly fallen snow against his body. He tilted his head back to let the fragile flakes fall onto his face and opened his mouth to let a few float in and melt against his warm tongue.

Winter had always been Max's favorite season because of the snow. He had always loved the snow because of the qualities he believed it held. His mind wandered from the crystalline water to his current crush. Max's heart seemed to flutter every single time he thought of the enigma he was so quickly falling in love with. _I wonder if he's ever noticed the way that I watch him. I doubt it. I never watch him unless he's busy with something else. Although I wouldn't be surprised if he knew anyway. He seems to be the type of guy who knows exactly who is looking at him and why. I hope he doesn't know that I'm falling in love with him. That could be devastating. If he doesn't love me back I don't know what I'd do. At least if I don't tell him and he doesn't reject me I can pretend that he'll say "I love you" someday. It's probably just wishful thinking, but there's nothing wrong with having wishes._

Max stared up at the night time sky. He was only mildly disappointed to find no stars in the evening sky. The snow clouds were keeping the beautiful lights hidden from view, but Max didn't mind simply because he loved the snow so much. _Mom says that every star holds two names within it. The people whose names are held by that star are soul mates and destined to be together. At the same time some people say that every star has the power to grant one person's wish and that if you wish on the right star at the right time you'll get your wish. I wonder if I wish on the right star at the right time that I'll be able to choose my soul mate. I would give anything to make him my soul mate. I can't get him out of my head and my heart starts beating overtime whenever we're in the same room. He doesn't even have to acknowledge my presence and I don't even have to see him, but if he's there I know it and my heart starts beating faster than it probably should._

Watching the snow fall he let his thoughts wander over the possible reactions of those he cared about most if he ever actually started to date his crush. _Mom will freak, but eventually be okay with it. I'll just have to give her time to see that I'm serious about him. Dad won't care so long as he treats me well. All dad wants is for me to be happy and I know he could make me happy. Kai will threaten to beat him up if he does anything to hurt me in any way possible. Kai's such a big brother some times; he's always looking out for me. Tyson will be jealous as hell. I know that he has a crush on me, but I just can't see him as anything more than a friend. Ray will be like Kai and threaten to hurt him if he does anything to me. The only difference between Kai and Ray is that where Kai acts like my older brother, Ray acts like a mother hen. Hilary will freak out since she still thinks that I prefer girls to boys. I may be bisexual, but I still lean more towards boys. Kenny will probably faint and then keep his mouth shut. He'd be to afraid of what would happen if he said the wrong thing. Daichi would probably give me hell about it and start singing the kissing song. Michael would be pissed that I chose him. They don't like each other much. Emily would roll her eyes and give some sort of advice on how to deal with him. Eddy and Rick would both say something along the lines of "whatever." I wonder what he would say if he knew that I like him so much and that I want to be the love of his life. I wonder what he would say if he knew that he's the love of my life. I guess I'll never know. It's not like I'm willing to destroy my dream of being with him just yet to answer a couple of questions. I'd much rather be able to dream that he just might love me back._

Max sighed and fell back into the snow a dreamy smile on his face. "I love the snow."

"Why would anyone love the snow?" Max looked over at the porch and saw his crush leaning up against the railing. "It's just frozen water that falls from the sky. There's nothing special about it."

"There's plenty special about it. The snow is special. When buried underneath piles of snow the world has a chance to rest and recuperate from all the energy it expended during the rest of the seasons. The snow is pure and untainted. The ground is covered in a clean slate every time it snows. Then when it melts in the spring it takes away all of the bad things with it. It just washes all of the pain, death, destruction, hate and fear away to allow everyone and everything to start over. The rain can do that to a certain extent, but not the way snow can. The rain can't allow the world to rest like snow can." Max smiled at his crush as a small blush crept up on his cheeks. "Shouldn't you be in with the others?"

"The others are loud, obnoxious and giving me a headache. I thought I'd enjoy the peace and quiet out here instead."

A sudden thought popped into Max's head as his blush deepened. "How long have you been standing there watching me standing in the snow?"

His crush chuckled. "A few minutes. It was interesting to watch your facial expressions change with your thought process. You couldn't seem to make up your mind whether you wanted to be amused or worried."

"I was just thinking about what my crush would say if he knew I have a crush on him and what my friends and family would think if I ever started dating him. It was all hypothetical though since there's no way he's actually interested in me. I'm definitely not his type. I don't even think he likes guys so I'm kind of out of luck" Max explained as he hoped beyond hope that his crush hadn't figured him out.

"You should probably come inside. You look like you're coming down with a fever."

"I don't want to go in just yet. I'll go back in a few minutes. I'm enjoying myself a little too much to go in right away" Max answered. His crush stepped off the porch and walked over to him. He crouched in front of the blushing turtle and tilted his head to the side.

"What makes you so sure that your crush doesn't like you back?"

"He doesn't even seem to notice me" Max whispered.

His crush leaned over so that their faces were inches apart. "Max, I notice you. It's hard not to with the amount of time you spend watching me. If you like me so much you should have told me. I wouldn't have pushed you away."

"Really?"

"In all honesty Max. Without realizing it you've done for me what you say the snow does for the world. You've given me a chance to start fresh. Will you be my boyfriend Max?"

"Of course. You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that" Max whispered as tears started to build in his eyes. His new boyfriend leaned over and pressed their lips together.

"I've loved you for a long time Max. I just thought that you were into Tyson, but when he started bellyaching about how you never seem to understand his advances I knew that you weren't."

"I love you too Bryan." Their lips met in a gentle kiss as Max shifted to move into the arms of the love of his life.

* * *

There you go! My ultra fluffy BryanxMax oneshot. Please, please, please review and let me know what you think. Thank you very, very much.


End file.
